


Following you

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Path to the end [3]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Angst, Captain Klenzendorf POV, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Klezendorf hears his name in the middle of the bombs and chaos.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Path to the end [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Following you

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed and suffered a lot writing this fic. This is the last part of this series, from Klenzendorf POV since I never gave him the chance of showing his feelings. I hope you like it!

Klezendorf hears his name in the middle of the bombs and chaos.

He can hear Finkel's voice in the middle of the turmoil. Before he turns around, he knows what he will see and just the thought breaks his heart. Finkel is on his knees with a lot of blood staining his jacket. Klenzendorf lets go his weapon and runs to catch him before his body hits the ground. Finkel is smiling. He is happy. Klenzendorf has to take a deep breath to find the strength he needs to show him back a smile. He is happy for Finkel; he is leaving this awful world exactly the way he wanted.

The blood is gushing from his two wounds. Klenzendorf doesn't even try to stop it. This is fine, he thinks caressing his cheek, this is what he wants, he says to himself. He fixes his hair and grabs his heavy body. Klenzendorf is happy for him.

"I love you." He says loudly so he can hear him over the sounds of the explosions. This will make him happy, to be told he is loved surrounded by people, without fear. Being free is all he ever wanted. Finkel smiles and moves his lips but just blood comes out. His green eyes shine alive and happy.

He is the lucky one of them and Klenzendorf is happy for him.

Finkel deserved much more than this, but Klenzendorf never had the chance to give him all the things he wanted. He should have tried harder but the truth is they were doomed the moment they shared that first kiss in that cold and dark camp. Nonetheless, he should have given him more.

"My captain." He calls him and more blood pours from his mouth. Klenzendorf's hands are sticky but he doesn't move them. He keeps smiling and tries to restrain his tears, but fails miserably. One single tear is falling down. Finkel tries to speak but Klenzendorf can't hear him, however, he understands what he is telling him.

One last "I love you" floats in the air.

Klenzendorf observes how his green eyes lose their shine and life abandons them. Finkel dies in his arm with a smile on his lips and looking at him with the happiness of knowing he didn't have to hide his feelings for him.

He can't let him go yet.

Klenzendorf is not ready to let him go.

Klenzendorf clings onto his body and cries hiding his face against his clothes. He waits for a bullet but he is not as lucky as Finkel. He doesn't die by his side.

He takes his cape with all the pink triangles with him, Finkel's most precious possession. And gives him a last kiss on his cold lips. Everything will be over for him too. Klenzendorf wanders around the streets waiting for a bullet that doesn't come.

The American that arrests him must think he is crazy with those clothes. Klenzendorf smiles at him and sits waiting for his imminent death. He sees Jojo who looks confused and terrified with a Nazi jacket. Poor kid, he thinks while inviting the boy to sit next to him. He truly doesn’t deserve to be here. He is a good kid, just like her mother.

Klenzendorf smiles at Jojo. Life has given him this; the opportunity of doing one last thing for the kid whose mother was brave and good. Klenzendorf takes off his stupid hat with an excuse and tells him he wants to have a better look. He has grown since the first day he saw him in the camp. He is just a kid, but he has seen too much and understands better the shitty world they live in. He is sad for the kid, but knows he will have a good life. Life is not perfect right now but he is not completely alone.

"Take care of that sister of yours." He tells him with a smile. Jojo is not alone and that is the most important thing in the world.

Klenzendorf has been alone for a long time but he found in Finkel a reason to live and be happy. The young man gave him all the things he was missing until the moment he died. Finkel gave him a reason to live and die with certain dignity. He learnt to enjoy music thanks to him and other mundane things he never paid attention to. Finkel gave him all and made his life brighter and worth living. By his side, Klenzendorf never felt alone anymore. Klenzendorf never felt lonely or loveless after meeting Finky and that is the best thing the young man ever gave him: love and company.

Jojo is not alone. He will go back to his house to be with his fake sister and he will be happy. He will go knowing he was loved by his mother and being loved by that girl who is waiting for him. That is why Klenzendorf knows he will have a good life in the future. He is a good kid.

Klenzendorf pushes the boy and spit on him. He sounds serious, like a proper Nazi. Two soldiers take him and carry him to the wall. His time is over. He smiles one last time and feels the heaviness of Finkel's cape with all his pink triangles.

It is time to go now.

It is time to go to the only place he won't have to hide.

It is time to be with Finkel for all the eternity.

Klenzendorf feels a jabbing pain but that is all. His body falls and he closes his eyes. This is all, he thinks with the name of Finkel echoing on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. It is short, but I wanted to continue the story from where I leave it and not to lengthen too much. This was Klenzendorf's farewell.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
